No Escape
by Bensler4Ever99
Summary: Bella phases at her birthday party at the cullens resultin in a fight and the cullens leaving. She finds her self wandering jn the woods when shw runs into then la push pack and imprints on sam, but paul feels bonded to her to but not in the same way. What is going on! Maybe there is no escaping the supernatural for bella swan
1. chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

This is a Bella/Sam story where Bella phases during her party in new moon and doesn't imprint on edward. She ends up fighting jasper causing the Cullen's to leave. She wanders through the woods after the party confused. That's where she meets Sam and the rest of the pack and imprints on the alpha. Making her realize there is no escape from this supernatural world, and she's not sure even if there was one she'd want to take it. Can Bella finally be happy. And how is she a wolf? And why such a large one at that?! Bella/Sam pairing some Bella/Paul but not a romantic pairing for those two. My first twilight fic please be nice :) and review please!!


	2. Imprinting

**Takes place right after the party Bella has phased the Cullen's left and now she's wandering through the woods lost and confused and furious. Let's see what happens :)**

 _Who the fuck does that sparkly prick think he is. His brother tried to kill me and he attacked me for phasing what a jerk!_ Bella thought to herself angrily trotting through the woods. Trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. How could she be a wolf and why now why not sooner she was so confused and consumed in her thoughts when she heard an echoing of growls it startled her and she jumped growling back. Only to be approached by 4 wolves. A giant black one about the same size as her a little bigger and three slightly smaller ones a grey one a russet one and a darker brown one. The black clearly the leader and the second her eyes met his it was like everything melted away. All that mattered was that wolf. Nothing else mattered all the hurt pain and anger she felt melted away

 _What...what was that..._ she thought

 _It's called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds their mate..I'm sam alpha of the La Push pack...who are you?_ Sam stepped forward it was strange this wolf was the same height as him. As only alphas were this tall but she was clearly destined to lead as she had just imprinted in him and he imprinted on her. A double imprint something completely unheard of. Had just happened.

 _Sam? Sam Uley?! It's me...Bella swan..._ she stared at him. In shock. A growl ripped from the russet wolf.

 _BELLA?! You can't be a wolf?! Or imprinted to Sam! No I love you your supposed to be with me!!!!_ Jake let out another growl and stepped towards them. Only for Jared and Paul to stand in the way. Paul felt this urge to protect her even though she was bigger and could probably kick baby alphas ass he felt a connection to her. Not a romantic one more like a sibiling thing.

 _Back off black...or I'll tear you apart myself!!_ Paul snarled snapping his teeth at Jake. Jared mimicking Paul's actions. It was Bella who spoke up

 _ENOUGH! Jake. Take a walk and cool off._ She spoke in an alpha voice and they all just stopped and stared at her. Where has this come from. They all felt the uncontrolling ability to obey...as if she were rightfully their alpha. As was Sam.

 _I think we need to go back and talk to the elders and find out what's going on. You need to call Charlie he has some explaining to do himself._ Sam said. Bella nuzzled against him it felt natural and right. She felt like she was home and happy for once.

The wolves took off for La Push Bella and Sam leading the way their howls echoing through the air. Paul and Jared followed behind Paul flanking Bella's right side Jared flanking Sam's left and Jacob trailing in the back. He was still angry. She was supposed to be his. Not sams.

They stopped running and approached Billy's and howled for and he rolled outside. He stopped and gasped when he saw the large white wolf standing by Sam.

 **Sam who is the new wolf?! And why is he so huge only alphas are that big. He towers over the rest of the wolves..**

They all phased back except Bella who had no spare clothes she simply stood at sams side. Happily

 **Billy the new wolf is Bella...and she and I imprinted on eachother. And Paul feels a connection to her as well he feels bonded to her but not in the same way I do.**

Bills nodded and sighed.

 **Jake go inside and get some clothes for Bella I'll call Charlie and Old Quil. I was hoping we'd never have to do this...but looks like it's time to tell everyone the truth..**

Jake is went in and grabbed Bell some of his sisters old clothes a tank top and shirts and brought them out to Bella who took them and trotted into the woods and phased back slipping into the clothes. She came back out and the boys gasped. She looked different she was taller her skin darker her body a little fuller. She was gorgeous. She walked over to Sam leaning into his side. He kissed the side of her temple

 **Your beautiful baby** sam said to her smiling she blushed and buried her face in his neck taking in his smell it was intoxicating. They all went into the house. Ready for an explanation


End file.
